


Benign

by alby_mangroves



Series: Captain America Civil War - Outtakes and Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Rescue, Reunions, Role Reversal, Spoilers, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role reversal.</p><p>A missing scene from Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benign

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to amph and cello, you guys are amazing, and to vaysh for talking this idea out with me. Thanks also to my Civil War screamailing friends ♥

 

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/143809064319/a-missing-scene-from-berlin-on-ao3) **


End file.
